


Elevator

by wth_am_i_writing



Series: Trust-verse Collaboration [6]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Dom/sub Play, Explicit Language, F/M, Sexual Situations, Trapped In Elevator, can stand alone from rest of the verse, prequel of a sorts, sub!N
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-27 16:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17165531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wth_am_i_writing/pseuds/wth_am_i_writing
Summary: N’s fears were so irrational, and if you didn’t get him to shut up, you’d probably go insane.





	Elevator

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on November 21, 2014.
> 
> Original Author’s Note: An anon requested “sexual tension/smut with N in a broken elevator”. I hope you don’t mind that I made this part of Trust Verse! It can actually stand alone, and is set when Leader and N are about 20 years old. I find this fic quite cute (but I still feel like I’m beating a dead horse whenever I write more fics with Leader as the main character). I actually knew kind of what I wanted to happen in this fic for about a month or two now, but I just didn’t have the drive to write it until now. First smutty/non-angsty fic in a while! yay! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy!

You came to a halt in front of the elevator, N’s hand held tight in yours, mood soaring high. You couldn’t wait to get to up to the suite you’d reserved; it would be the perfect end to such a good night. N reached out and pushed the up button.

You’d been celebrating your official enstatement as leader of VIXX. It’d been a party to show off power and wealth to the surrounding groups and your allies. You’d chosen an elegant blood-red evening gown, aiming to look every bit as tempting and dangerous as you could. N had dressed to match you, donning a slim tailored black suit and red accessories. He’d styled his hair with a part, revealing just one brow. When he’d walked out of your bathroom earlier that evening, freshly styled, you’d had half a mind to skip the party and drag him to bed. It’d been a test of patience to wait as long as you had.

“You and Kris seemed to hit it off well,” N hummed as he lowered his arm, giving you a look from the corner of his eyes. “He looked like he wanted you to take him to bed.” You hummed in thought, remembering how the charming leader of EXO-M had shown exceptional interest in you. You wouldn’t deny that he was an attractive man or that he appealed to you on an intellectual level, but you didn’t have eyes for anyone other than N.

“I wonder if he’s any good at fucking,” you mused aloud. The elevator doors pinged open and N moved forward in a huff, pulling a smile to your lips as you followed him.

“I doubt he’s as good as me,” N claimed as he dropped your hand and leaned against the back wall of the elevator.

“You’re jealous,” you observed with a smirk, back to him as you pressed the button for the top floor.

“Am not,” he denied, his childish tone giving him away. As the elevator doors closed, you turned to face him, closing the distance between you.

“You are,” you insisted, amused. You pressed him to the back wall, snaking your arms around his neck. You leaned up, hovering your lips over his, dropping your voice to a breathy whisper. “But you have nothing to worry about.”

You caught his lips as the elevator moved, swallowing the helpless noise that tumbled from N’s throat. He brought his hands up to your waist, sliding them slowly up your back as he relaxed into the kiss. You deepened it quickly, pressing flush against him and shifting your leg between him, too eager to get to your floor and drag him to bed. You wanted to mess up his perfect suit, muse his hair and press kisses to his forehead until he whined. N easily accepted your advances, lowering himself slightly so you had better access.

The elevator lurched and suddenly there was a sharp pain on your tongue. You beat N on his back until he released your tongue, the coppery zing of blood filling your mouth as you pulled back.

“Fuck,” you hissed, opening your eyes, noting that the elevator was notably dimmer than it’d been moments ago.

“The elevator lost power,” N breathed, voice trembling and his right hand shooting back to grip the rail along the walls. You pulled away, turning to look back at the control panel and floor number. Everything was dark.

“Fuck,” you hissed again, turning back to N in frustration, coppery blood still strong in your mouth.

“We’re gonna die. What if it falls? We’ll die, we’re fucked, we’ll–” N rambled, eyes wide as panic began to settle in. You struck him on the chest, cutting him off mid ramble, and leaned in to catch his lips in another, shallower kiss. As you pulled back, you tugged the handkerchief from his front jacket pocket and pressed it to your tongue. You pulled it back, squinting at the red cloth in an attempt to see if there was any blood, but the dim lighting and the color of it made it impossible to tell.

“The only thing that’s fucked is your chances of getting a blow job for the next week,” you hissed before sticking your tongue back out and pressing the handkerchief back to it.

“But if it falls–”

“ _Two_ weeks,” you hissed, narrowing your eyes at him. He snapped his mouth closed, pressing himself further against the elevator wall. “You’re so irrational,” you scolded, flinching at the pain talking caused. “You can stare a man down at gunpoint, but you lose your shit in a fucking broken elevator.” You sighed in frustration, dabbing your tongue again.

“H-how bad is the bite?” N asked after a few seconds, not sounding any less terrified than he’d been before. You glared at him again causing him to swallow nervously.

“It hurts like a bitch,” you growled, flinching again at the sting of moving your tongue. “Where’s your phone?”

“W-where’s yours?”

“Leo has it so I wouldn’t have to worry about carrying anything,” you snapped. “Now give me yours.” N closed his eyes, sliding his hand into his pocket to retrieve his phone. He held it out to you and you snatched it away. After dialing Leo, you lifted the phone to your ear, hoping you had enough reception to get through.

“N?” Leo crackled over the line after a few rings, setting you at ease.

“No, it’s me,” you corrected with a sigh.

“Leader-nim?” he amended.

“The elevator’s broken. We’re stuck inside and I don’t know how far up we are,” you explained.

“The power flickered a few moments ago,” Leo said.

“That’s probably the reason the elevator went out,” you sighed. “Can you handle it?”

“Mm. I’ll contact you when I have more information.” With that Leo hung up. You sighed again, cursing the pain of your injured tongue.

“They’re handling it,” you assured N, looking up into his eyes. The words didn’t seem to comfort him at all, worry still clear in his expression. You rolled your eyes, closing the distance between you again. You slid his phone back into his pocket then slid your hand down to grip him through his pants. The sudden touch drew a squeak from N as he gave you a horrified look.

“You can’t possibly be considering continuing–” You gripped him tighter, starting to stroke him languidly.

“You need to calm down,” you interjected. “Nothing bad is going to happen, and they know we’re in here. Besides, who knows how long we’ll be stuck. Let’s not let this ruin the night anymore than it already has.”

“But–”

“If you cum before we get out of here, you’re not allowed to cum later,” you ordered, bringing your other hand down to tug the zipper of his pants down, liking the way the command made N squirm in anticipation. “They could take ten minutes or four hours,” you teased, abandoning his quickly hardening cock for a moment to slip your hand inside his pants and pull him out.

“There are security cameras,” N observed, stuttering and tensing when you started teasing the underside of his head.

“Mmm, I wonder if they’re working?” you teased further, drawing out a whiney groan from N, but his cock twitched nonetheless. “It’ll be like filming another porno. If they’re working, we can steal the video and you can see what a mess you are right now.” You switched to massaging the head of his dick, your free hand trailing up his chest towards his neck. You caressed the flesh there, tracing out the tendons and his Adam’s apple with your fingers. He made a noise somewhere between a sigh and moan, relaxing a bit into your touch. Switching to pumping him, you leaned in and pressed kisses from his chin to his ears, lamenting the fact that you couldn’t lick for your sore tongue.

“Do you know what I’m going to do to you when we get to our room?” you breathed into his ear, leaning up a bit.

“No,” N choked out, hands coming up to your sides and his fingers starting to rub gentle circles into the small of your back.

“I’m going to make you strip off your suit,” you hummed, “And then I’m going to blindfold you and tie you to the bed.” N shivered at the idea, relaxing more into you touch. “And after I make sure you can’t move, I’m going to give your balls a good beating for stepping on my toes while dancing.” That one was your fault and he knew it–but the threat wasn’t intended to be a real punishment anyway. “And when I think you’ve had enough, I’ll sit on your face until you make me cum.” N’s fingers twitched at the small of your back, breath hitching. “And if you’re a good little boy after all that, I’ll untie your hands and let you touch me as I get off on your cock.”

“I’ll be a good boy for you, Leader-nim,” N panted, shifting in your grasp, obviously trying to control his urge to thrust into your hand. You tightened your grip on his cock.

“Will you?” He hummed in confirmation, drawing a smile across your lips. You pressed a kiss to his ear before continuing. “A good boy won’t cum until he’s properly worn me out, understand?” He hummed his understanding again, but it wasn’t enough. “Do you understand?”

“Yeah,” he breathed. You stopped stroking him.

“That’s not a proper answer,” you warned.

“I understand, Leader-nim,” he amended, voice barely stable. He was so irresistible when he fell apart in your arms like this.

“Good,” you hummed pressing a kiss to his cheek and starting to pump him again. You shifted, catching his lips in a slow kiss, keeping it shallow but passionate, sucking his lip into your mouth to nip at it. You inched in closer, letting his hands wrap more securely around you–the elevator suddenly lurched and the lights cut back on. You pulled back with a smirk, releasing N and giving his dick a pat before stepping back.

“Lucky you, they fixed the elevator and we didn’t die,” you cooed. “But you might wanna hide that dick of yours before the doors open. N flushed red, his hands quickly darting to his crotch.

“I forgot,” he mumbled, making your smirk grow.

“That was the point,” you hummed as that elevator came to a stop and the doors opened behind you. N floundered trying to do up his pants and you waited until he was done before stepping back, catching the doors just before it closed. Seemed you were conveniently close to the top.

“We’re walking the rest of the way up,” N insisted slipping past you and into the hallway, looking relieved to be out of the elevator. It was only two more flights anyway.


End file.
